Narusaku - Demonic
by Sakurasei
Summary: They start making some sandwiches "So,any clue to were he could be?" Naruto asked "No. But i just wish he could leave me alone he already messed my life up." Sakura said with a sigh. "SAKURA!" Tenten yelled "Yes?" she yelled back. "A guy with orange hair is asking for you. Oh and he has a cloak on." Tenten yelled back "what!" Sakura said turning around and running to the living r


A pink haired girl is walking and she bumps in to her yellow haired teamate "oh there you are sakura we were looking ever were for you!"the yellow haried boy says"oh i had no idea,but why dint you call me on my cell phone,naruto?"sakura asks"oops forgot about that!"naruto says"oh sure you forgot,dobe!"says a dark haired boy right be side naruto"oh come on can you guys get along once in your lives?"asks sakura"i sure can what about you sasuke-teme?"naruto asks"hmph you two get on my nervs!"sasuke says turning around"*sigh*your just the same when we were kids uchiha!"sakura sayed"oh yeah well atleast i dint kill people as a kid,haruno!"sasuke snaps at sakura"i tolled you i was being controlled by midaria!"sakura snaps right back at him"come on you guys lets just go train please!"naruto asks"fine but keep him away fron me!"sakura tells naruto"hmph whatever just keep her away from me!"sasuke tells naruto"uh ok lets go!"naruto says all happy like"well i thought i was the one to be late to this party but its you three instead!"a man in a mask reading a little ornge book says"sorry kakashi we had a little problem finding sakura!"naruto says"yeah,what ever he said."sasuke says then walks off to train"that guy bugs the livving shit out of me!"sakura says with her hands on top of her head"sakura be for you go train tsunade wants to see you in her office right away!"kakashi says"ok then i guess i'll be back see you later naruto...uchiha!"sakura says walking away(2 hours later she maks it to tsunade'syet? office)*knock knock*"come in"a woman calls"tsunade-same you wanted to see me?"sakura asks"ah yes what took you so long?i don't care no more uh ino can you come in please?"tsunade asks"yes tsunade-sama?"ino asks"sakura im having ino,hinata,ten ten,temari and me are all staying at your place!"tsunade says"why?"sakura asks"because midaria is some in kohana and sence your a girl im haveing girls stay with you so you don't have boy's watching you!"tsunade says"ok i guess that make's sence...wait...MIDARIAS IN KOHANA!"sakura says and yells"shhhhhh don't alarm the village sakura all the girls are at your house waiting for us to show up so lets go no shall we?"tsunade says getting up from her desk"ok i guess just let me call naruto first!"sakura says"ok do as you please"tsunade says

*ring ring*

"hello?"

"hey naruto change of plans"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean that i have to be protected be the girls"

"why?"

"midaria's back in kohana and is searching for me"

"oh ok well i'll come over to see you later then"

"alright thank you naruto!"

"bye sakura-chan!"

"bye naruto"

(both hang up)

"ok we can go now!"sakura says"ok then by the way did i hear naruto say 'sakura-chan'again?"ino asks"yeah i heard it to,i think he still like's you sakura!"tsunade teased"oh haha you two haha"sakura says annoyed(5 miunets later they make it to sakura's house with all the girls at the fron portch"hey girls!"sakura says"hey"they all replyed(sakura unlockes her front door and helps every body with there stuff"so you guys can just choose a room i guess uh i have no clue what to do"sakura says rubbing the back of her head nervesly"hehe its ok sakura were kinda shocked that a girl like you would live in a place like this i mean like you have one nice place chick!"ten ten says"thanks for that ten ten!"sakura says smiling"well we better start unpacking!"ino yells"yeah!"all the girls say exept sakura"well i guess i'll go make some snacks for you guys then!"sakura says"YOU CAN COOK!"hinata yells"HINATA YOU DINT STUTTER!"sakura yells"oops hehe i guess i got over it!"hinata says"uh ok and yeah i can cook!"sakura says"ok then"hinata says then walks to her room that she chose"well that was wearied!"ino says walking to the room she chose"scarry!"ten ten says walking to her room that she chose"ok then"the rest say and walk off*ding dong*"i'll get it"sakura yells"i promised you that i would come over dint i?"naruto asks"NARUTO!yay can you help me in the kitchen?"sakura asks"yeah sure noproblem!"(they walk to the kitchen)"i heard naruto's name,is naruto in the house?'tsunade asks"yeah he's in the kitchen with me,tsunade"sakura yells back to tsunade"im comming down!"tsunade yells"no need tsunade!"sakura says"too late!"tsunade says making sakura jump"jeesus tsunade scared the crap out of me!"sakura said"haha sakura"ino said behind tsunade"ya finneshed yet?"ten ten said"half way naruto's helping me so can you people get out of here?"sakura said"ok"they all said exept naruto"ok lets get going hehe"naruto said"yeah!"sakura says


End file.
